


肯诺比与多拉贡

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Dragon Anakin, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 一个关于龙与亚瑟旺的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

科洛桑北境，当布谷鸟的啼鸣划破清晨的时候，第一缕阳光并未能够穿透这片阴森可怖的密林，空气里的凉意依旧沁人骨髓，地面上除了随处可见的苔藓和充满敌意的荆棘，还遍布着叫不出名字的奇花异草，稍有不慎更有可能一脚踏入秘而不宣的神秘沼泽。毫无疑问，像这种地方总是会和千奇百怪的传说联系在一起，因此就算这里离科洛桑不远，这片土地也从来无人问津。可是现在却恰有一行初来乍到的轻骑打破了宁静，他们沿着条昏暝的羊肠小径如履薄冰，行进的非常小心。

 

「龙？」一声嗤笑「 你从哪里听来这样的无稽之谈？」

「这不是无稽之谈」随从强自抑下内心的怒火和畏惧「北境的居民声称见过龙的不在少数，狩猎为生的野人更是以拥有龙骨制成的武器为尊」

「声称？」收拢皮貂的王子从鼻腔里冷哼道，神情间布满了漫不经心的轻蔑「二等兵，你读的书太少了，让我来教教你，声称就等于传言，既不可信也毫无根据」

这样高高在上的语气不仅让自尊受伤的随从涨红了脸，愤愤不平的队伍里传来的骚动也愈加明显。他们没胆量顶撞共和国名义上的储君，但是也无法向这位华而不实的权贵者拿出半点敬意和忠诚。他们所效忠的从来都只是队伍里的另一位长官而已。

「肯诺比将军，他说的是真的吗？」

王子接着问道。回话的人蹙了蹙眉，一双审视着密林深处的绿眼睛却没有就此分神。

「我不知道，殿下，我未曾亲眼见过，但我认为我们应该对传说中的神秘生物抱有起码的尊重」

 

这是欧比旺肯诺比率领队伍护送共和国王子离境北上的第三天。

他身先士卒，脚蹬白马，星星露珠早就缀满了潮湿的金发和光滑的银色铠甲。战争一触即发，二十天以内，他必须把王子送至科雷利亚完成婚礼。

但是欧比旺不喜欢这项任务。由于时间紧迫，他只能放弃了车水马龙的官道，冒险挺进这片无人踏足的领域；手下的士兵和王子相处的也并不愉快，即便轻装上阵，出于这样那样的原因，行进的速度也还是比预想中要慢得多。不过最重要的一点则是从出发的那一刻起，欧比旺就被一种不祥的预感笼罩着。

他讨厌这么说，可是在交霉运上，他的直觉一向出奇的灵。

「噢将军，没想到就连你也会相信这种天方夜谭？」王子讥笑着满不在乎地亮出了武器「这世上怎么可能会有龙呢？况且就算真的有，我也会剥了它的皮，抽了它的筋，再挖出它的眼睛镶上我的宝剑。我向你们保证，它将会是一件绝佳的装饰品——」

然后这番话便像断裂的琴弦那般戛然终止了。

因为突然有一阵古怪的黑色旋风刮过，使夸夸其谈的王子殿下狠狠跌下了马，队伍中的其他人马却只是受了些惊吓。

「什么人！」欧比旺拽紧缰绳安抚着躁动的坐骑，一手警觉地握住了腰间的长剑。众人循着他的目光望去，才发现就在不远处一棵枯槁的大树下，竟然不知何时站立了一个身披斗篷的黑影。

他的斗篷漆黑如墨，头戴兜帽，半掩的面目和身形几乎与斑驳的树影融为一体。

欧比旺可以笃定这人刚才并不在那里。事实上，他只来得及瞧见一阵蹊跷的狂风，空无一人的前方就多了道人影。

「屠龙……就凭你？」陌生人阴沉地开口道，嗓子似乎因为不经常讲话而透着股粗粝的沙哑「你会为你所说的话付出应有的代价」

 

照常理来说，这番示威的对象应该是口出狂言的王子殿下？

欧比旺惴惴不安地想到。

可是就在陌生人仰起头的一瞬间，那双犹如爬蛇的金色眼眸锁定的却是自己。

 

 

当天夜里，欧比旺就证实了自己的确是走了霉运。

他起先听到了一阵仓皇的惊叫，帐篷外火光烛天，使他恍惚间以为自己正身处兵荒马乱的战场。然后他猛地抓起枕边的长剑，还来不及穿上盔甲便冲出了出去。

「龙！是龙！」他听见手下的将士喊道，循着众人的视线抬头望向了明月高悬的夜空。

 

那是一条通体覆盖着鳞片的黑龙。

它的翅膀在背后张开，像传说中那样长着尖利的獠牙和粗壮的尾巴，鼻息间的灼热尚未平复，熊熊烈火已将王子的帐篷烧成了灰烬，而那双坚硬的利爪却还抓着一个昏迷的人吊在半空里。

欧比旺不知道龙的一般体型能有多大，不过在他看来，这条龙虽然体格强壮，身量却像是还未成年，远远没有故事里的恶龙那样可怕。

可是即便如此，面对一条龙的威胁欧比旺也是毫无办法。他只能眼睁睁地看着黑龙在向自己投来高深莫测的一瞥之后，双翅一震奔着夜色消失了。

欧比旺忍不住认真思索起来，在与龙搏斗和带着共和国的王子被龙给抓走的消息回去复命之间，哪个选项能让自己活下来的机会更大？ 

 

 

 

七天以后，欧比旺持剑站在一条沉睡的龙面前，双手不断紧握又松开，有些后悔自己是个赫赫有名的骑士，那多少意味着他有点不必要的包袱。

整整七天，他离开队伍独自前行，跋山涉水穿越了寸草不生的无垠荒野才来到这片神秘的土地。天知道这个地方根本没有标注在地图上，欧比旺甚至怀疑自己会在找到龙的巢穴之前就饿死在半路。而他如此历尽千辛万苦，自然是为了苍生不受战火殃及，把也许可能还有一线生机身负着联姻的王子给活着带回去。

但是就在现在，就在他走过了岩浆上的吊桥，爬完了高耸入云的塔楼，小心翼翼地踏入水池走到龙的跟前之后，欧比旺却忽然发现自己下不了手。

这本来是一件很简单的事情，掳走王子的黑龙就睡在一方被水包围的平台上，它安静地卧伏在那里，翅膀聚拢，脊背的弧线随着滚烫的呼吸平稳起伏。只要自己此时挥下宝剑，就能立时将睡梦中的家伙结果了性命。

——可是乘人之危不是一个骑士该有的行径。

欧比旺高举起剑的时候想到。

于是他硬生生地错过了稍纵即逝的机会，眨眼的功夫，一条盘着的黑色龙尾就动作优雅地滑下水面，掀起了一阵轻盈的涟漪。

欧比旺的动作顿时僵住了，他抬起头，意料之中地对上了一双悄然睁开的沙金色眼睛。

 

「啊……是你」龙曲起脖颈，慢悠悠地轻抬下巴双目微眯「肯诺比将军，你是专程来杀我？还是想救回王子殿下的呢」

「我……什么？」欧比旺吃惊的差点咬到自己的舌头「你怎么知道我是——」

「欧比旺肯诺比？」龙歪起脑袋「我不但认识你，还认识你的宝剑」它低沉地嘶声说，贪婪的目光紧紧盯着欧比旺的手中的利器「石中剑……我很惊讶它居然落到了你的手里」 

欧比旺几乎惊愕失色了。

「王子在哪？」他说，银色的长靴踩在水里连退数步「你究竟想怎么样？」

「我？我没想怎么样，你的王子也还活着，在一个很安全的地方…」黑龙动了动翅膀，他的语气透露着狡黠，逐渐撑起前爪完全坐直了身躯「我甚至可以带你去找他，不过条件是，你得帮先我一个小忙罢了」

「什么忙？」

欧比旺问道。

但他很快就发现自己其实并不需要答案，因为他已经看见了原本被翅膀遮挡住的巨物。它自下腹一片光滑的细鳞中狰狞而出，正随着黑龙迈入水池的动作剑拔弩张地对着自己越靠越近。

齐腰深的水面在一刹那没过了欧比旺的头顶。他狼狈地呛了好几口水，徒劳地妄想在忽然间急速湍流的水花中保持平衡，结果却只是一脚打滑跌进池底，宝剑倏然脱手，彻底地沦为了落汤鸡。

等到他抹着脸上的水渍重新浮出水面时，池子里的水位已经恢复腰际，水面一片平静，到处都寻不见龙的踪迹。欧比旺连忙弯腰在水下一阵摸索，试图找回他的武器。

可惜的是他注定一无所获。因为那柄剑早就落进了另一个“人”手里。

「在找什么？这个吗？」一道声音说。虽然听上去跟刚才的讲话声略有不同，却带着另外一种熟悉。

欧比旺猛地回过了头，看见那个有过一面之缘的神秘人正站在水里。

「你似乎并不意外」金棕色的眼眸饶有兴致地半眯起来，他轻挑地举起宝剑挑起了骑士的下颌「有趣的人类，你早就猜到是我了吗？」

「也许…」欧比旺紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他的脖颈轻扬，冰冷的金属抵在他的咽喉上，垂下的视线自露出水面的半截挺立一瞥而过「但我可没料到这个……」

「所以，你的答案呢？」赤身裸体的人翘起嘴角又向前一步，距离近到足够让炙热的呼吸喷洒上另一张湿润的脸庞「我亲爱的肯诺比将军，你究竟是选择葬身于此，还是识时务一些，帮一条发情的龙解决他的难题？」

 


	2. Chapter 2

严格来讲，欧比旺不知道被一条龙性侵能不能算进走霉运的行列，因为他可以断定，有相当一部分人，女人、花痴、甚至包括某些男孩，会很乐意帮助传说中的古老生物度过发情期。特别是当他们面对这么一条长得有点——

欧比旺吊起眼皮喉结颤动，呼之欲出的呻吟被顶进口腔深处的粗大堵成了一声模糊的闷哼。抓着他头发的人在同一时间气息紊乱地张开了嘴，眉毛拧起的弧度凶狠得恰到好处。

——好吧，只看脸的话，那的确是一条相当好看的龙。

 

欧比旺收紧舌头，在完成一次近乎完美的深喉以后卷起舌面刷舐着沾满唾液的表层。这并不容易，因为嘴里的性器几乎将口腔的空间占了个满满当当。即便他用力吮吸，不断分泌的涎水还是湿哒哒地溢出了嘴角，它们顺着柱身上的筋脉往下淌落，渐渐给整根阴茎镀了层闪亮的光泽。 

跪在水里的人随后微微后撤，只用嘴唇包裹住圆润的头部缓慢吮吸，右手也握上茎干照顾起无法吃进嘴里的部分，撑着水底的膝盖则因为越来越投入的口交更自然地分开至身体两侧。

他时而缩吮口腔吸啜顶端的小孔，饱满的双颊因此凹出了两道下陷的漩涡；时而又松开双唇，继续保持手淫的同时用舌面拍打火热的柱身。口中发出的淫靡水声逐渐越来越响亮，就连下巴上的胡须也不可避免地附着上了点点亮晶晶的水迹。然后他努起嘴唇吸吮着双球意犹未尽地留下一个个湿吻，鼻尖磨蹭着会阴的模样无比的驯服又亲昵。

任何一个熟识欧比旺肯诺比的人看到他这幅模样都会震惊到哑口无言。诸神在上！共和国的常胜将军何时竟堕落得比提列克舞女还要放荡？

其实关于这点，欧比旺自己也说不清。

他的确做得相当卖力，一方面是因为他想要用比肉体关系稍稍「文明」一些的方式解除困境，另一方面则是因为他做得越多，头脑就越糊涂，身体也好似被恶龙吐露的焰火点燃一般愈发燥热。 

因此当他含弄到下颌酸痛地直起身子的时候，非但没能让持久力惊人的家伙释放欲望，自己反而愈发难耐地勃起了前端。而身后的某个地方，更是难以想象地汇聚起了股股湿意。

「你对我做了什么…」

他喘着气嘶哑地说，睿智的绿眸弥漫着重重雾气。

「什么也没做」嘴角奚弄的年轻人将他软绵绵的身体拉进怀里「我只是忘了告诉你，发情期的龙可以用气味和体液催情，从而使交配的对象顺利受孕，不论男女」他抬起欧比旺的下颚抚摸上半掩在胡须下的湿润双唇「肯诺比将军，这可是你自己的选择。不过你放心，既然你那么喜欢吃龙的精液，我一定会慢慢喂饱你」

 

 

作为一种超出常人理解的存在，龙或许可以奸诈，残忍，狡猾，神圣。但有一点，他们一旦许下了承诺就一定说到做到。

水池里荡漾的波纹渐渐平静下来的时候，欧比旺的确被喂得很饱，但还远远不够。

 

他全身上下都泡在水里，只有侧脸枕着半条手臂趴伏在水池边上，借以挽救过于急促的呼吸和摇摇欲坠的平衡。他看上去似乎随时都能昏睡过去，原本精明的眼神早已豪无焦距，诱人的红晕布满了常年被盔甲覆盖的苍白肌肤。

有一些碎吻正不间断地落上他的后颈和肩头，那里的皮肤见了红，又被另一个人卷着舌头舔起残余的血珠清理干净。这点伤口是因为即使化作了人形，龙的牙齿也比普通人类来的锋利，性交时标记后颈的行为使发情的雄兽用獠牙刺了进去。

是的，那个横行霸道的主宰者已经在欧比旺的身体里成了结，就算他的猎物没有任何腺体，他也还是任性地留下了只属于自己的印记。他没想到的是尝进口里的鲜血竟然可以和信息素一样甜蜜。

然后他晃动腰身在男人体内展开新一轮的耸动，卡在股间的性器已经随着长久的射精消褪了大半，贲张的铃口虽然还在持续不断地涌出一些稀释的精液，但总算腾出了些空间让他继续。  


初次到来的发情期使他完全耽于交合的快感，他还不懂节制为何物，一些白浊伴着不断加快的抽动溢出穴口融进水里，又被他深深推挤回去。

被惊醒的人此时唯一能做的就是跟随着体内涌起的一潮又一潮热浪随波逐流，沙哑低沉的呢喃再度从薄唇里轻启，和着摇荡的水面此起彼伏。有那么几次欧比旺似乎想说些什么，他缕缕因为身后的撞击仰起脖颈，但每次张开喉咙都只能发出一些含糊不清的低吟，拔高的尾音则充斥着掩饰不了的哭泣。

这已经是第三次了。

头一次用性交将他制服的凶兽只是把分泌过多的前液灌了进去，并没有在他身上成结。

第二次膨胀到极限的器官终于完全打开了他的肠腔，欧比旺在战场上受过数不清的伤，疼痛对他来说不是什么难事，但还是因为这种从未体会过的感受刺激到浑身战栗。

现在他仍跪在水里，膝盖或许被水底的石面磨破了皮，盛满精液的小腹则隆起了一道不明显的弧度，结成极致的生殖器实在是射了太多进去。

不会因为任何事而软弱的欧比旺此时完全控制不住涌上眼底的热潮，他的身体因为食髓知味的快感欢喜雀跃，内心却充满了恐惧。他想起那些关于男人受孕的戏言，残留在腹腔里的种子足够他诞下数名子嗣。但这并不是结束，他根本不知道身后的怪物究竟还要发泄多少次才会罢休。

「你闻到了么？」

这时一只手掌在水下抓住了他的脚踝，动作缓慢的向上提起。另一只手则稳稳地把住他的侧腰从水里站直了身躯，帮助他保持着联结的姿势一点一点地翻过了身体。

粗大的头部顿时从各个角度重重碾过最敏感的深处，欧比旺几乎是被甬道里的巨物硬生生地顶出了水面。他只能瞪大眼睛失声哭叫着瘫软在身后的地面上，痉挛的脚趾勾蜷在水池边角，后穴涌出股股热流，肿胀的下体则颤抖着将一抹稀薄的精水再次喷射在湿淋淋的小腹。

「嘘……」

龙不停安慰着差点陷入昏迷的人。他暂时体贴地停下了动作，只是伏低身姿将一个个爱怜的浅吻烙上男人起伏不定的胸膛。然后他再度抬起头，肌肉均匀的右臂温柔地爱抚着黏在额间的缕缕金发轻轻梳理。

「你闻到了么」他又追问道，琐碎的亲吻来到了殷红的耳后「我的味道」

逐渐恢复神智的欧比旺懵懵懂懂地思考着这个问题，他反射性地分辨起空气里的气味，然后精疲力尽地点了点头。

「是什么样的？」龙说，语气里充满了喜悦和好奇。

「像火……」

沉默良久的欧比旺艰涩地回答道。抵着他脖子厮磨的人突然流露的孩子气使他意识到了这条龙或许还很年幼，这副变幻而成的皮囊也不是毫无根据。但这让他更抵触了，自己被一个十七八岁的少年压在身下欺侮到无力还手，他简直不能相信。 

这时那个少年磨挲着他的一条小腿扛上了肩头，后腰处的手掌则捧起他的臀肉更近地拉向了自己。

「你猜错了，肯诺比将军，我比你想的更年轻。如果你喜欢，我甚至可以叫你一声父亲」

他讥诮地说，偏过侧脸亲吻着肩上的脚掌，连趾缝里都没放过，邪恶的眼神却始终盯着为了这番话羞愧到无地自容的人。那双鬼魅般的金色瞳仁似乎天生具有某种魔力，只消看上一眼，便能轻而易举地洞悉人类心底的想法和秘密。

在这样露骨的注视下欧比旺只好抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，就好像这么做便能逃避内心的羞耻和谴责。

「为什么是我……」他咬着下唇近乎由于身体的欢愉和理智斗争陷入崩溃，终于抛出了困扰他许久的问题「我只是…只是……」

「只能是你」龙打断了他「我需要一个强大的配偶成为我的伴侣，一旦做出选择就不能反悔，至死不渝。而你」他掰开他的双腿将完全恢复硬度的阴茎整根嵌入对方的身体「你就是那个预言里帮我完成宿命的人。欧比旺，你正直，勇敢，足够强大也富有魅力。告诉我……」他捏住男人的下颌将食指伸入呻吟不绝的薄唇玩弄着柔软的口舌，津液顺着指节流出，逐渐把金色的胡须染上一层湿濡的水迹。

「我要你告诉我，有多少人想这么对你？除我之外还有没有别的人见过你张开双腿深陷情欲无法自拔的模样」 

欧比旺根本无法作答，吸入胸腔的空气稀薄的令他窒息，下体的持续撞击和口腔里的肆虐更是逼迫的他只能摇着头从喉咙里挤出一些虚弱的呜鸣。然后他总算是在嘴里的手指拿开以后说出了一些破碎的话语。

「我没有……」

他啜泣着蜷起不停打滑的双腿缠上了少年的后腰，被强行标记的身体已经能闻得到信息素的浓烈味道。被折磨许久的身体也早已敏感到了极点，再度被催引而出的情热很快便又一次地将他推上了高潮的边际。

「别…只有你，我只有你！……不要再…我受不了了……求你，求你停下」欧比旺突然拱起腰眼前闪过一道白光尖声叫道 「求你！」 

剧烈收缩的肠道同时也让另一个人达到了高潮。但是这次他没有射进欧比旺体内，只是拔出来快速撸动着茎身尽数射到了他的身上。

龙的发情期很长，他还不想在第一天就让自己的伴侣因为过于激烈的性爱昏死过去。

随后他全身乏力地倒在欧比旺胸前，气喘吁吁低声说道。

「安纳金，我的名字是安纳金。」

 


	3. Chapter 3

欧比旺第一次发现天开始落雪的时候，是因为安纳金顾及到他身体的高热，将他带到了塔楼的高窗前汲取一些流动的空气。那确实略有帮助，欧比旺总算能够活动一下烧成浆糊的大脑，思考几个对普通人来说再简单不过的问题。

他抓着窗口的石砖承受来自身后的撞击，神思迷惘地望向远方时计数着从自己到这儿来的那天起究竟过去了多久。

六天？

七天？

或者更长时间。欧比旺说不清楚，他很少再想起解救王子的职责，无论白昼黑夜对他来说都没什么分别，一味索取的人总是由着性子使用他的身体。他像是获得了一件爱不释手的宝藏，恨不得整日整夜地捏进手心把玩。

 

——宝藏，这条龙的确拥有成堆的宝藏。

那些不知从哪搜刮来的珍奇异宝堆成了一座金灿灿的小山，数不清的钱币熠熠生辉，将整间石室点亮。然后天性喜好将珍爱之物据为己有的主人抱着几近昏迷的金发男人放上与之相对的宽大王座，每走一步依旧坚挺的阴茎都会戳上男人的侧腰和后臀。

「My King……」

他为他披上红袍，戴上自己最钟意的水晶王冠，虔诚地跪下双膝分开两条紧实的大腿，体贴地让无力支撑的人踩上他的肩膀。

「你满意我的服务吗？」

模糊的话音伴着轻挑的舌尖没入翕张的洞口，那里早已湿透，里里外外都附着一层水润透亮的旖旎光彩。安纳金吃进嘴里的时候可以轻易分辨出哪些是他射进去的种子，哪些是欲念萌动的人自己分泌的淙淙情液。

欧比旺的味道甜极了，又或者在他尝起来确实如此。只要把舌头伸进湿濡温暖的甬道里，馥郁芬芳的气味就会炸开在他的味蕾上，使他贪得无厌地把享用到艳红的小穴吸吮的愈加红肿不堪。他暂时不去理会身下的肿胀，恣意用唇舌品尝这具为他熟透的身躯。他要舔干净由于刚才的走动淌落至腿根的每一滴污浊，直到嗓音喑哑的人忍不住啜泣着抓上他的后脑才抬起头。

「怎么，你不喜欢？」安纳金舔舔嘴角，侧过头意犹未尽地在布满印记的大腿上留下一排崭新的红痕。

「不……」欧比旺红着眼几乎没法把一句话讲明白「进来，求你进来」

跪在地上的人得逞地笑了。

「进到哪？」他无辜地拉下蜷在肩头的脚掌，站起身的时候握住阴茎单膝跪上了座椅，目不转睛地注视着被开发到极致的肉穴迫不及待地吃进了整个龟头「这儿？」安纳金简直舒服地想要叹气，但还是享受了片刻肉穴吞吐的快意便拔了出来，然后扶着根部挺入又后撤，恶意重复着用顶端打开男人的快感「肯诺比将军，你不说明白我怎么知道该如何满足你？你可是长着两张贪吃的小嘴，难伺候的很」他揉了把张开的红唇意有所指揶揄道，欧比旺只能含住他的手指急促喘息。

下体被满足又空虚的落差好像天堂和地狱，低声呜咽的人几次企图收缩后穴挽留那根带给他无限欢愉的阳具，结果只是被蓄意逗弄的人撩拨得更加欲火难耐而已。这让他的眼泪更多的流了出来，金色的睫毛湿在眼皮上黏成了一片。

「进来……」欧比旺昏昏沉沉地乞求着，理智被席卷全身的高热支配，握上安纳金的手掌甚至急切地拉出了喉间戏弄的手指「进来！」他终于失控地哭喊道「进到我的身体里」

等着这句话的人几乎是瞬间就插了进去。他抓起欧比旺的一条腿推到胸前，另一条腿则因为他单膝跪立的姿势被紧绷的肌肉顶撞的来回作响。勤于训练的身躯此时柔韧到了色情的地步，几天下来安纳金已经证实了声名赫赫的共和国将军可以在床上被人随心所欲的任意摆布。

譬如现在一样，他的整个身体几乎折成两半，后背因为猛烈的撞击陷进椅背里，两道紧蹙的眉毛表明了身体的不适，可浮上双颊的红晕和涣散的眼神却悄悄诉说着更多不可告人的秘密。

「安纳金……」

他肆意呻吟着，从得知少年名字的那天起就总是控制不住地在床笫欢愉间呼喊这个名字，就好像这人是他痛苦的根源，但同时也是带他远离痛苦的唯一救赎。

然后他被放下小腿托起腰臀得到了一个奖励的吻，下颌微抬的人在吮吸他的下唇时心满意足地把站立的右腿也跪进了座椅。这下他恣意揉弄起掌心的饱满改变了欧比旺的重心，让浑身虚软的人环住他的肩膀扑进怀里 。

重力的作用自然使他埋得更深，只要自下而上稍稍耸动便能戳到最让人承受不了的敏感。于是他聆听着近在耳畔的细碎喘息，悦耳的音节由于过多的欢爱变得无比坦诚，不加掩饰地随着顶弄而时高时低。那根又直立起来的性器也翘上了他的小腹，因为两人的交合不断摩擦着那里的皮肤。不过安纳金并不担心欧比旺因为过多的射精损伤身体，他已经用了些卑鄙的手段阻止了他的伴侣通过前端获得快感。至少在这次发情期间，他不再被允许射精。

但这并不妨碍欧比旺享受性爱，经过数天的开发，他的身体早已发生了改变，关系确立后他不仅仅会因为伴侣的索要分泌情液，更会在达到高潮时靠后面发泄欲望。

就像现在，不断绞缠的内壁已经告诉了安纳金怀里的人正在接近情欲的至高点，清透的液体随着性交的动作一遍又一遍地打湿他们的联结处，那里一片狼藉，然后欧比旺会流出更多，在他射进去以后从身体最深处涌起股股情热回应。

 

 

高潮逐渐平复时，终于恢复清醒的欧比旺剧烈喘息着抱紧了怀里的少年望向在他背后堆积成山的宝藏。那把属于他的锋利宝剑作为一件至高无上的战利品矗立在最顶端。欧比旺想把他的武器拿回手里，但他只是浑身战栗着，指甲深深掐入了怀中人的背肌。

 

一切正如许多天后，他的手指用力到泛白，眼神虚晃地遥望着远处的雪色。那些随风鼓动的雪花只在山峰上铺下了厚厚一层，无法涉足这片犹如炼狱的谷地。滚烫的岩浆终日翻滚在城堡脚下，身后的凶器再次射入体内的时候，吸入鼻腔的烧灼气味令欧比旺感到了窒息。

他缓缓滑坐到窗前，因为身后人的退出失去了站立的力气。周围的空气又开始变得闷热无比，他的额发已然浸透，但还是由于心底升起的一股凉意不寒而栗。他感觉自己的身体似乎有什么地方正在发生变化，无措的手掌甚至不知不觉地抚上了装满精子的小腹，那里略微有些发热，好像正在孕育着全新的生命。

那令他迟缓地回过了头，逐渐睁大的绿眼睛里满是无法置信的恐惧。

只是默默看着他的人这时靠了过去。

「你准备好了吗」安纳金伏下身子吻上欧比旺的侧颈「我希望你准备好了」他不甚在意地继续说了下去，手臂弯过膝弯将怔忪的人拦腰抱起「今天已经是最后一天，我不能再等了」

欧比旺只是下意识地搂紧了他的脖子，他不知道安纳金在问什么，他已经连续操了他几天，还要他准备什么呢？

 

 

 

篝火燃烧的声音噼啪作响，在墙上辉映出两道交缠的身影。可是就在某个瞬间，一道影子突然诡谲地膨胀起来，变化而成一具庞大的身躯完全笼罩住了另一个娇小的人影。

他顿时兴奋地仰起脖颈嘶吼起来，焚烧的烈火更盛了。

 

 

双腿因为撕裂的痛楚而颤抖，塌陷的腰肢被一股力量向后拖拽着吃下整根阴茎的时候，欧比旺终于后知后觉地弄明白了少年的意欲所指。

可他的少年已不再是少年，他变回了龙，撑在自己身体两侧的也不再是肌肉结实的手臂，而是两张巨大的翅膀。他让他跪伏在一张硕大的裘皮上，跪不住也没关系，整个性交的过程全靠缠在他腰间的龙尾完成，他只需要被腰上的力量掌控着不断拉过来再拖回去。

龙也不用四肢触碰人类脆弱的身躯，翅骨上的坚硬利爪在地面上凿出了一道深深的小坑，借以在交媾中维持身体的平衡。

他尽可能地放缓了性爱的频率，试图减轻伴侣的痛苦，那处被他用手指、口舌、阳具轮番享用过的肉穴如今被一根异于常人的乌黑性器撑开到了极限。不住打滑的膝盖簌簌发抖，无人照料的挺翘臀尖则闪烁着汗水的光泽，纵横交错地布满了连日来自己留下的鲜红指痕。

他侧耳倾听着欧比旺嘴里泄出的泫然欲泣的呻吟，注视着随着肉茎的抽插向外翻出的层层媚肉，大量黏稠的浊液被挤了出来，纯粹的白色让他松了口气。

雌伏在他身下的人此时湿得像是刚从水里捞出，汗水凝聚在他的腰窝，滑腻的触感差点让腰间的龙尾把握不住。安纳金不得不更加用力地收紧了缠绕的力度，那顿时逼得腹腔收缩的人无法呼吸，病态的红潮爬满他苍白的躯体，迫得他只能神志不清地抵着身下的柔软毛皮侧过脸来，好张开嘴巴汲取更多空气。

「不……不要了……停下…停下」

欧比旺不知道自己在说什么，他习惯性地拒绝着，身体却像是被感染了一般因为沸腾在血液里的浓烈情欲炽热到头晕目眩。一些口水顺着他的嘴角不断流出，又随着身体的律动蹭上侧脸也浑然不觉。他只想尽情尖叫，只想哭泣，下体撞击的力道让他合不拢腿，他也不愿合上，被征服的痛苦现在变成了彻头彻尾的欢愉，除了他的龙以外没有别人，没有任何一个人能把他操的如此彻底。

他再度流下咸涩的泪水，浑浑噩噩的随波沉浮，当他的叫声几近嘶哑到泣不成声的时候，他的龙会轻轻松开禁锢的腰腹，勾下粗长的脖颈用分叉的舌头舔舐挂在眼角和唇边的狼狈，甚至用鼻尖磨蹭圆润的肩头。

欧比旺痴痴望着凑到身边的头颈，安纳金虽然还未生长到庞然巨物的程度，但只要张开口还是能轻易将他的脖子咬断。自己的身体若不是习惯了连日来的性爱，也绝对无法与一条龙交媾。

现在他们进入了短暂的休憩，仍然埋在体内的性器暂时按兵不动，好给他时间舒缓过于强烈的感觉。可欧比旺知道这不是结束，他能想到安纳金待会儿会怎样用龙的形态在他身体里成结，那一定会让他比以往几次更痛苦，但也更满足。他甚至情不自禁地伸出舌头因为热切的幻想回应起唇边的骚扰，虚软的手肘也徐徐向下摸索上了盘绕腿根的龙尾爱抚。

这时他的龙忽然断开了这个吻。

「欧比旺……」安纳金嘶声说「遇见你之前我做了个梦，一个预知梦……我梦见一个模糊的人影，他握着手中的石中剑挥向了我」只为男人收起的柔软细鳞逐渐被体温温暖，那双沙金色的眼睛扇动层层眼睑时甚至不经意地流露出了一抹蔚蓝的色泽「可是你怎么舍得」他问自己「你怎么舍得……」

欧比旺无法回答，透过那双金色的瞳孔他似乎也在蓦然之间看到了那个烈火焚烧的画面。他的绿眼睛逐渐随着光影的流动清明起来，可他好像看到了更多，也看得更远。

他看见自己摇摆着腰臀，在共和国的皇宫里和一个披着黑袍的年轻人纵情交欢。他看见下一个发情日的午后，身型成长许多的巨龙如何用尾巴抽打通红的腿根，他的龙或许不再愿意用龙的性器打开自己，但会更过分地利用尾端狎弄着后穴嬉戏。他看见被龙焰炙烤数月的龙蛋终于破壳而出，两条稚嫩的幼龙在八岁以前都无法化作人形，给他们增添了无数的麻烦。他看见自己在征战沙场伤重不治时被年轻人赐予无尽的生命，永恒之王——那些被奇迹震撼的人这样为他欢呼。

然而最后的最后，他看见自己高举起手中的利剑置身于一片火海，泪水还没来得及落下就蒸发在了眼眶里。他大声呼喊着什么，一剑挥下没能夺取巨龙的性命，却在他的右眼上留下了一道深刻的伤痕。

那终于让他不自觉地抚上巨龙的眼角紧闭起双眼，想要藏匿自己无意窥见的未来。

欧比旺不知道这一切虚幻的景象究竟是真是假，可他知道了一件事。

 

他和这条龙的故事只是开始，远远不是终点。

 


End file.
